Azrael
The Azrael, formerly the Tempestuous, was a Venator-class Star Destroyer that was constructed by KDY/Allanteen Six Shipyards during the conflict known as the Clone Wars. Following the Jedi Purge and the establishment of the Galactic Empire, the majority of the crew of the Temestuous mutinied against the command and clone forces on board the ship, taking it over and fleeing to the Wild Space regions with a lone Jinsai Gai’din survivor. Over the next year, the Tempestuous travelled near the border to the Unknown Regions, acting as a mobile home to refugees fleeing the onslaught of the Galactic Empire as it erradicated resistance from Separatisit-alligned worlds and those deemed a threat to the New Order. In Wild Space, the crew of the Temestuous encountered a Chiss Ascendency patrol cruiser around 9 BBY. The ship was dangerously low on supplies and fuel by this time and was suffering from lack of personnel. The Chiss showed mercy and allowed the ship to land on a remote world near the Redoubt. There, the crew and passengers formed a small colony where they lived for many years. History The Tempestuous was a Venator-class Star Destroyer that was used by the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. In about 21 BBY, the Tempestuous made a foray into Separatist-held space and returned heading for Coruscant carrying various captured bounty hunters, who were imprisoned in cells aboard the vessel. During the voyage, the renowned bounty hunter Arlain Zee escaped from his cell and freed several other bounty hunters. The bounty hunters were quickly recaptured by Republic clone troopers and amid the chaos, Zee escaped by downloading his consciousness into the astromech droid R5-Q3. Following the delivery of the prisoners, the Tempestuous was assigned to the Rimma Trade Route, specifically the Jaso Sector, to defend against Separatist forces. There, the Tempestuous welcomed the Jedi Knight Renald Thrace and the Jinsai Master, Arvem Fayrunn, along with Jinsai apprentice Lyssa Arryn. Throughout the Clone Wars, Clone forces commanded by the Jedi and aided by the Jinsai, combated the Separatists. In 19 BBY, the majority of the crew that were not clones mutinied against the commanders and clone forces on the Tempestuous following the initiation of Order 66. Arryn survived the attack and led the remaining crew into Wild Space to avoid any further contact with the newly established Empire. Refuge in the Unknown Regions Arryn would lead the crew for a time as the ship slowly cruised through the fringes of known galactic civilization. The group took refuge on the farther planet they could find at the time, Zaddja, in the fringes of Wild Space and the Outer Rim. The group, under Arryn, sold off most of the surplus that they did not need from the ship, including many of the auxiliary vessels and munitions. Arryn, herself, knew that as long as she stayed with the group, she was putting them in danger. Before she could leave, however, a group of Rattataki slavers arrived, trying to capture some of the crew for use in the gladiator fights on Rattatak. Arryn defended the group, managing to buy enough time for their ship to leave, but at the cost of her own life. The crew, now leaderless, fled towards the Unknown Regions. Zigzagging from Wild Space to the southern Outer Rim, the ship made its way to the port of Mon Gazza for one last supply run. There, members of the crew encountered Nelan Zurlo, who asked for refuge on board. Nelan found sanctuary on board as the ship departed for open space. After a year of running, the crew came upon a star cluster where they hoped to land and finally stop running. The ship was immediately met by ships of the Empire of the Hand. Zurlo stepped up and immediately set the Chiss group at ease, telling of the crew’s plight and current journey. The Chiss known as Staent, agreed to allow the Tempestuous to land on a planet near the Redoubt where the crew could live, so long as they helped defend the area should the need arise. Nelan knew it was the best option they had and agreed to it. Over the next few years, Nelan would step up as leader for the ship and settlement, overseeing repairs and organization of the group of survivors. Nelan renamed the ship the Azrael and eventually prepared for a return to known space. The appearance of the Chiss, Viss’lun’nanon, and the romance that developed between Zurlo and her resulted in the ship leaving the Redoubt and journeying back to known space. After an encounter with Imperial forces, the Azrael eventually tracked Nelan’s former ship, the Knight Watch, to the shadowport, Eidolon Station. Back in Service Thanks in part to the Empire of the Hand for providing supplies, the Azrael was able to be fulling operational, minus most of it’s starfighters and support vessels. Nelan chose to take the Azrael to the Manchi Sector and assist the Manchi Rebel cell there against the Imperial Occupation of Rotex. The Azrael would assist the unified allies during the Second Battle of Rotex, where Nelan would chose to sacrifice the ship and himself against an Imperial Star Destroyer, destroying both vessels. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Modified Kuat Drive Yards Venator-class Star Destroyer Affiliation: Nelan Zurlo Type: Star Destroyer Scale: Capital Length: 1,137 meters Skill: Capital Ship Piloting: Star Destroyer Crew: 2875, gunners: 124, skeleton: 950/+15 Crew Skill: Astrogation 3D+2, Capital Ship Gunnery 4D+2, Capital Ship Piloting 5D, Capital Ship Shields 4D, Sensors 3D+2 Passengers: 1000 (troops) Cargo Capacity: 21,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Cost: Not available for sale (valued at 59 millions) Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1 Hyperdrive Backup: x15 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 6 Atmosphere: 340; 975 kmh Hull: 5D+1 Shields: 3D+1 Sensors: *Passive 40/1D *Scan 70/2D *Search 150/3D *Focus 4/3D+2 Weapons: 8 Heavy Turbolasers Fire Arc: 1 battery front/right, 1 battery front/left (partial turrets) Crew: 5 Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 6-30/70/150 km Damage: 6D+1 2 Medium Dual Turbolasers Fire Arc: 1 front/left, 1 front/right (partial turrets) Crew: 3 Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 5D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 6-30/70/150 km Damage: 5D 26 Point-Defense Laser Cannons Fire Arc: 12 front, 6 left, 6 right, 2 rear Crew: 3 Scale: Starfighter Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-3/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 400-1/5/10 km Damage: 3D 6 Tractor Beam Projectors Fire Arc: 4 front, 1 left, 1 right Crew: 3 Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 2-10/30/60 km Damage: 5D 4 Proton Torpedo Tubes Fire Arc: Front Crew: 3 Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 2-12/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 4-24/60/120 km Ammo: 16 torpedoes each Damage: 9D Category:Personal Starships